The delay of the judgement
by Nuclear Genocide
Summary: Chapter two is up! Please keep sending in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't feel like continueing with my first fic so I thought I'd try it the DMC-way. Hope you'll like it. Did a little research in christianity for this one.

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything DMC-related stuff whatsoever.

Chapter One 

After a wild mission (wild in his own terms), Dante returned to his office, the Devil May Cry building. He was called by someone that mentioned an infestation of Beezelbubs in the local sewer. That person only forgot to mention that the sewer itself was at least half as wide as the town itself.

It took the silver haired demonslayer all night to clean the place. After he had finished the job, he was completely drenched in demonic slime, spiderwebs and other kinds of filth. The bright side about it was a nice payment of 2.5 million bucks.

First thing he did when he entered his office was throwing his filthy clothing in the laundry basket and took a long shower. Before he went to the bathroom, he shouted _Hey babe, I'm back! The Legendary Dark Bug Exterminator Dante has done the job again!_

_Yeah, I can smell that!_ shouted the voice of his partner Trish, who stayed with him for a couple of weeks after the big deal at Fortuna Isle. Even tough Dante was cool now with Nero and the Order of the Sword, he still had some financial debts with them for the damage he caused to the buildings and the insanely expensive glass ceiling in the main church there. This meant that at least half of his 2.5 mil was going to fund the repairs of those buildings.

Dante forced himself to forget all that for a while to concantrate on ridding himself of all the six-legged and eight-legged crap that covered him.

It took him about an hour to clean himself completely. _The money has to go to something,_ he thought. As he stepped out of the shower, Trish stood right in front of him with a towel and a pile of fresh clothes. As usual, Trish was dressed in revealing black leather.

Having no clothes on himself, Dante immediately blushed like crazy and wrapped the shower curtain around his waist.

Trish put the clothes next to her. She wrapped the towel around Dante's neck and pulled him closer. _You don't have to be emberassed in front of me,_ she wispered. Before leaving the bathroom, she gave him a slight kiss on his lips.

When Dante left the bathroom, Trish sat on the desk with a fresh box of pizza holding a piece out to him. He walked towards Trish, wrapped an arm around her and took the piece of the cheese delicasy with slices of pepperoni. _Were you lonely, babe?_ he asked. _Maybe a little, I think. But I guess I chose to stay here, I can't stand bugs. _she replied. _Women, _het hought _I'l never understand them. Even if they are actually female demons shaped like a human._

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of hell...

A scene of pure chaos. Both blazing hot and freezing cold winds whipped up sand high into the sky. The plain was a huge desert that moved around like the waves of an ocean. Despite the chaos, it still looked slightly peaceful.

Peaceful enough for a certain half demon. He looked completely like a human and yet it was clear as day that he was also something else. He was wore a long blue coat with a white dragon print. He had silver, spiky hair and ice-blue eyes. He also carried an Japanese sword at his waist.

He was meditating and sat on a platform of sand created and sustained by his demonic power. The man fled this deep down in hell to find a place to rest from running away from the Prince of Darkness, who once used to be his master and who was now trying to subject him to his will again.

At first when he came here, the ancient inhabitants of this level saw him as an intruder and attacked him. But as they fought him, they saw his thoughts, his memories and most of all, they saw where his origins lay. They respect him now and treat him as a friend. It was something new for this man, to have friends. He was used to being hated, especially by his twinbrother.

Yes, Vergil's life has been hard, but for the first time in at least five years, he felt peaceful. He even thought of staying here for the rest of his life. This way he wouldn't be in anyone's way and this environment was perfect to increase his power so perhaps one day he could overthrow the Prince of Darkness.

That's chappie so far. Hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback so far. I hope this next chapter will be at least as good as nr 1. Keep in sending those reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two 

Vergil had now spent at least three months with these old demons. They treated him with the respect that they couldn't give to his father, Sparda, anymore.

There was a time when Sparda showed mercy to them when he was ordered to destroy them by Mundus. Later in his mysterious life, when he allready had rebelled against his master, Sparda even saved the life of one of their young which was attacked by one of Mundus's minions.

Mundus never showed it, but deed down in his gut, he feared these ancient ones and for good reason. These demons were the prisonguards of something that was so old, so evil that it should never be set free once imprisoned. The scary part of the whole deal (scary for Mundus, that is) is that through the prison, they could use the power of this entity as some sort of weapon.

These ancient demons trusted Vergil enough to tell him about their prisoner. They even showed him the tomb where the entity was kept. Vergil soon understood the results a sudden release of this being. He also learned that this thing had a name. It was called Apocalypse.

Through his long meditation and sparring with his new friends, Vergil has been able to triple his power. As his power increased, he was somehow forced to choose a new image for his demon form. The first image that crossed his mind, was the image of Nelo Angelo, the puppet he had become when Mundus subjected him.

Since this was the strongest image he had in his mind, the sands around him started crawling up his leg and started materialising black armor on his body. The armor showed strange vein-like lines through wich blue pulses of light coursed. The sand even engulfed his sword, the Yamato, to transform it into the monstrous broadsword it once was. The transformation was complete when his face was covered by a face-shaped mask with long horns protuding from the sides of his forehead, pointing downwards, stopping at the height of his chin. The veins even went over the mask, stopping in the center. To finish the job, there was a long, purple cape that was attached right above his shoulderblades.

His friends helped him even more. They tought him that if he concentrated on his brother's image enough, he would be able to use his amulet to communicate with Dante, his twinbrother, which he hadn't seen for five years. It was his brother's doing that Mundus lost his grip on him.

Vergil thought of this as something that could come in handy, but which he didn't consider an everyday occupation. He knew that his brother hated him for what he had done during the incident in the Temen-Ni-Gru. On top of all that, Vergil was starting to feel remorse for what he had done.

But Vergil wasn't someone that cried over such things. He was not going to earn his brother's trust and forgiveness like this. He was going to fight for it and he was going to fight hard!

As he sat on his sandplatform, all these thoughts crossed through his mind. "You have a troubled mind, son of Sparda. Does your brother bother you that much?" sounded a voice.

In less than a second, Vergil stood up and the tip of his blade was at the throat of the one that spoke. Vergil was stunned by the beauty of the person (or demon) that stood there. She had a skin that was as white as marble, locks of hair that were as black as the purest shadow, platinum green eyes and curves that would even make the succubus Nevan jealous.

Vergil had seen this "woman" before. If you think in human years, she was almost as old as he was. He often noticed her watching him during his training.

He wanted to apologize for his old habit, but she interrupted him "I understand, do not worry". As Vergil sheathed his sword, the beautiful demon walked closer to him "In your memories, I have seen that loneliness has been crippling you for many years. I couldn't simply watch anymore".

She wrapped her arms around him in a passionate embrace and laid her face in his neck. Having missed this for as long as his mother was dead, Vergil gave in to the embrace and hugged her back. This time he couldn't hold his tears at bay and he let fifteen years of surpressed grief and sorrow get out of him.


End file.
